


Let's Do This One More Time

by InkedMyths



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adopted Children, Blood and Injury, Family Fluff, Gen, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedMyths/pseuds/InkedMyths
Summary: The Heroes finally defeat Dark, and it's all over. Or is it?
Comments: 44
Kudos: 117





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Every new beginning  
> Comes from some other beginning's end

This was it. This was the final showdown.

It had been several months of traveling, investigating, hunting and being hunted, and it had all come down to this. The one who had brought them all together was facing off against them. Dark Link, the shadow.

It had been a long, bloody fight, as was expected of their foe. No one present was uninjured, though some had it worse than others. Twilight continued to deflect blasts of shadow with his sword, despite the stain that was darkening the right side of his tunic. Warrior was limping, and Wild had sustained a nasty head injury. One of Four's arms hung listlessly at his side. Still, no one was out of the fight yet.

Time was up front and center, locked in direct contact with Dark. It seemed the being had a particular vendetta against him. Their swords clashed, sparks flying from the force of blade against blade. He'd been at this for several minutes now, and was beginning to tire. Still, he pressed on to buy the others some time.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Wind hissed at Legend as he swung the Wind Waker, sending some of the vile projectiles the shadow kept flinging into the trees.

"It should," Legend replied, quickly placing specific stones and small items in a pattern, arranging them around a small pillar. "If not, we can think of something else."

"It will work," Hyrule said, firmly.

"How much longer?" Sky sent a beam from the blade towards the shadow's heels, careful not to hit Time.

"Almost there. Just hold him off a little longer."

"We've got you covered," Warrior said, face stoic despite shifting onto his injured leg.

"Is everyone else holding up?" Hyrule asked, worried glances to the others.

"For now, but hurry." Sky replied.

Time was beginning to show visible signs of strain. It was incredible he had managed to hold out as long as he was, as Dark was proving untiring and more vicious than ever. Still, the older Hero was slowing. He slipped up momentarily, and would have gotten a heavy handed slash to the side were it not for a well-timed arrow from Wild. Wind slashed several other arrows that were let fly to hit from varying directions, and received an enraged hiss in response.

"Got it!" Legend said, jumping up with a stone left in his hand. "Sky!"

The Chosen Hero charged forward. A parry of a slash, and he took Time's place. The armored Hero backed away a few steps as Sky set about a powerful assault. Forgoing defense completely at this point, he pressed forward, ignoring the few slashes that landed on his arms. He had one goal and one goal only: push him back. Blow after blow, Dark was forced to take one step, then another, and another. Soon he stood in front of the small pillar, snarling as he blocked the Master Sword with his own.

"Now!" Warrior shouted.

Several clawshots from various Heroes fired, attaching to their enemy's arms. He howled in response, and yanked at them. As the others struggled to hold him in place, Sky backed up a step, raising his blade towards the heavens. Light shone from it as it charged power. He swung, quickly shifting his hands so it pointed down, and shoved forward. It impaled the shadow and drove its point into the pillar behind him.

Hyrule quickly waved his hands, magic shining in his eyes as he murmured to himself. The stones and items surrounding the pillar glowed. They rose, beginning to spin. Dark, seeming to realize what was happening, renewed his struggle with greater vigor. It was too late for him, however. Holy light emanating from the sword, and magic in the air, a flash of light and shadow filled the clearing.

It faded, and Dark was no longer there. The stones lowered, almost touching the ground, and the pillar now glowed with runes and markings. The seal had succeeded.

For a moment, all was still. It seemed almost too good to be true. Yet, all battles and wars come to an end at some point. Several sighs of relief echoed through the clearing.

"Is it over?" Four asked.

"Almost," Hyrule replied, panting. He wiped sweat from his forehead. "The last piece just needs to be set, and then it's done."

"Good," Warrior replied, letting himself fall to one knee in exhaustion. "Finally, a moment's rest." Several murmurs of agreement echoed him.

"Don't get too comfy. We don't have much time," Legend said. "If we don't finish that seal soon, it won't hold."

"Wait-" Wind piped up. "What happens when we seal him? Won't we… get sent back? To our times, I mean?"

Everyone went silent. Glances were exchanged, and several of them looked at Legend. The Hero bit his lip for a moment, then sighed. "I'm not completely sure, but yeah, probably."

"So is this… goodbye, then?"

"...Yeah, I guess it is, huh?"

Wind looked down, clearly trying to hide the tears that had begun welling in his eyes. He wasn't the only one, either. Most of the Heroes were looking anywhere but at each other. They'd all known it would come eventually. After everything that had happened, though… it seemed so sudden. Only a few minutes, and then they would say goodbye for good. The small group that had become a family would be scattered across time and space, never to see each other again.

Finally, Wind made the first move. He turned, wrapping his arms around the closest one to him, Twilight. He buried his face in the other's chest, tears beginning to stream down his face. Twilight wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, his own eyes watering.

For a time, no words were spoken. Only silent embraces were exchanged as brothers bid each other farewell one last time. Inhibitions were set aside as tears ran steadily and arms clutched tightly.

Hyrule spoke first, arms wrapped around Wild, one of his closest friends made on their journey. "I'm going to miss you all."

Wild swallowed a choked sob, and buried his face in the other's shoulder. "Y-yeah… me too."

"We all will." Four said as he gently pulled away from Sky, rubbing at his eyes.

Warrior let out a watery chuckle as he leaned on Twilight, arm around his shoulder. "It's been a hell of a ride, huh?"

"It sure has," Twilight replied.

"The adventure of a lifetime or more," Time agreed.

"Speak for yourself. I'd count this as another regular day." Legend was clearly trying to keep up a semblance of his usual snark, but with Wind held in a vice-like embrace it was difficult to keep up.

"Sure thing, veteran," Warrior said, shaking his head.

"It sure has been… been a ride." Wild pulled away from Hyrule, turning his head to look at the others. "I… I won't- I won't forget it."

Stares accompanied the statement, the weight of what was said, coming from Wild, sinking in. Soon, if anyone hadn't already been crying, they were now. Sky, eyes full of tears, strode forward and wrapped the long-haired Hero in an embrace, followed by Wind, then Four. Soon all the Heroes had gathered together, one group entangled in each other in a last show of comradery. They stayed there for a moment, and perhaps could have forever.

Yet all things must have an end. They slowly broke apart, reluctantly and sorrowfully. Gazes met and averted. After a moment, Time spoke. "Well, we'd better get on with it, before we have second thoughts."

Legend turned, holding the stone that would complete the seal in his hand. He swallowed, blinking past the tears in his eyes. Before he could let himself reconsider anything, he slammed it down, and light filled the clearing. Whiter than the sun, it blinded all present momentarily.

One by one, each Hero opened their eyes. But they were no longer in the clearing. And they no longer saw each other. Each opened their eyes to overlook the place they called home.

It was the end of an adventure, and the beginning of a new day.

* * *

Rage.

He had been so close. Oh, so close. They were all there, within his grasp, within the range of his vengeance. Everything had been planned out. Lead them on, tire them out, send wave after wave of monsters until they could stand no more. Then, one by one, snuff them out. He should have been victorious.

But it had all fallen through. The Wolf had sensed his minions in hiding, and, with the help of the others, they'd wiped most out without coming close. He'd been drawn out into the open far earlier than planned. Oh, he'd fought back. Put up a vicious fight. Almost got a few of them, nailed some good hits. In the end, though, the Heroes were victorious once more.

He seethed in his new prison. So many years of careful planning, all to waste! Damn them all. Their precious light still shone so bright, and he hadn't gotten what he'd wanted.

No, this wouldn't do. If they thought this was over, they were dead wrong. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve, no?

He reached out as they prepared the final seal. The sealing process itself made it a slightly unstable point in time. He would use that to his advantage. He searched the threads of time, searching, until… there. The thread so intricately tied to the Swordmaster, the first. Yes, that would do. That was as far back as he could reach in time. He tugged, anchoring the seal to that point in time.

Yes, they'd won today. They'd won the battle, and would go home. The flow of time would stay as it ever was. For now.

But he'd secured himself. No seal could last forever, especially one like this. All he had to do was bide his time. Vengeance would come again. And, if there was one thing he had learned, it was patience.


	2. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on after the adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this has gotta be the good life  
> This has gotta be the good life  
> This could really be a good life, good life

A cool wind rustled the branches in the trees. Amongst the grasses below, a boar snuffled for mushrooms tucked away against the roots of the trees. It paused momentarily, lifting its head to survey the surroundings. Satisfied, it returned to grazing.

A twang sounded in the air, and the boar gave a squeal as its life was cut short.

A figure stood from a patch of grass, quiet as ever. He walked over to the boar, examining it. Yes, this was a good specimen. Big and healthy, it would provide a good amount of meat. They will eat well tonight.

He chuckled to himself. "Well, Wild, you still got it."

For a moment, he paused. The boar had been on a hill, and as such, he had a good view of the surrounding area. Trees grew tall and unfettered. Grasses blew in the evening breeze. Dusk was beginning to settle in, bathing the land in an orange glow.  _ Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? _ The words of an old friend echoed in his mind.

_ I do now, Twi. I sure do. _

Five years.

It had been five years since he'd said goodbye to the other Heroes, marking an end to what he believed would remain the craziest adventure he'd ever undertake. In some ways, it was hard to believe it had been so long. He still couldn't just think of himself as 'Link' anymore. He was 'a Link'. A part of a group. At the same time, the passage of time weighed down on him, the familiar ache of missing those you knew you'd never see again a constant.

He shook himself. The less he dwelt on the past the better. Of course he missed many people. But he was here, in the present, and had to remain so. He hauled the boar over his shoulder and set off for Hateno.

These days he didn't stray too far from the village where his home was. Declaring himself semi-retired, he put away most of his Heroing gear and generally led an ordinary lifestyle. Of course, if there was ever any trouble, he was ready to answer the call. But Hyrule was generally peaceful these days. Aside from the occasional run in with groups of monsters and maybe a Lynel if you were either extremely unlucky or extremely foolish, one could walk just about anywhere with little fear. Of course, the land was a long way from full recovery to Pre-Calamity era status, but that was okay. Life was good.

He waved at several neighbors as he made his way to his house. For a while, he'd worried he would eventually get bored, with all this peace in the land. But it was truly the little things that made life interesting. As he approached the house, he heard the sounds of several voices, laughing and shouting and bickering. His mouth quirked into a smile. Definitely the little things.

He pushed open the door. "I'm back!"

"Papa!"

He laughed as several small bundles ran into his legs, clinging and laughing. "Were you all good for your auntie?"

"Mhm!" Zia giggled. "She taught us how to play songs with a xylophone!"

"Did she now?"

"Yeah! I was really good at it!" Nugoru clapped his hands together. "Better than Mina!"

"Was not!" Mina fired back, feathers puffing up angrily.

"Was too!"

Wild laughed, shaking his head and reaching down with his free hand to ruffle Mina's feathers. "I'm sure everyone did a great job. Now, who wants to help me get dinner ready?"

"Oh! Oh! I do!" Zia bounced, red pigtails bobbing. "I wanna help!"

Fitser looked up from where they were playing with blocks. "Can I help too?"

"Of course! Where's Garett and Flora?"

Nugoru pointed. "They're out back by the pond!"

"Well, why don't we all head out there? Carving a boar isn't really an inside job, anyway." Zia rushed by his feet and out the door, Nugoru rolling close behind. Not to be outdone, Mina ran after them, still grumbling about the xylophone. Fitser stayed behind, staying close as Wild followed the rest of the kids out back.

Sure enough, Garett was happily splashing his feet at the edge of the pond, while Flora sat nearby. The boy looked up, jumping in delight. "Papa! You're back!"

"Sure am. Having fun there, buddy?" Garett nodded emphatically. "That's good. Everything going alright?" he asked, gaze turning to Flora.

Her eyes sparkled as they met his, and she smiled. "Welcome home, Wild. Successful hunt?"

"But of course, your majesty," he replied, with an exaggerated bow. "It was no issue for a master hunter such as myself."

She giggled. "Well then, my dearest knight, you ought to get going on carving the beast. It's dinner time."

"Of course, Your Highness, the lovely Princess Zelda." He grinned as he spoke the title, and she only shook her head at him, both smiling at the sort of inside joke.

Wild wasn't the only one who no longer thought of himself as his original name, though Flora's reasons were different. She was still recognizable as "Princess Zelda", but as the years after the Calamity began wearing on it became less of a name and more of a title. Since she spent so much time amongst the ordinary people, she wanted a more ordinary name. She'd always liked the name Flora, and now it was hers. As such, she was the only person who knew about the name 'Wild' (at least in the present time), and the only person here who would refer to him as such. It was a small thing, but it was a testament to their bond. One day he would tell her the story of eight other Heroes. He just didn't know how to put it into words yet.

He set the boar down with a quiet grunt. "Alright, let's get this big guy carved up for dinner." He pulled out his carving daggers and knelt down by it.

"Carving time!" Zia cheered. Fitser was much quieter, but their eyes shone with delight as they sat down next to Wild, ready to help. Mina preferred not to get her feathers dirty, so she went to sit with Flora. Nugoru meanwhile rolled off to join Garett in playing in the water.

Wild carefully directed the Gerudo and Zora children in lifting certain sections of the boar and making careful cuts. Between the three of them, they soon had several slices of meat cut out. He sat back and grinned at them. "Good job, guys. This'll make a great meal. What do we want to eat tonight?"

"Curry!" Zia said.

"How's that sound to everyone else?"

The other children met the statement with nods. Flora shrugged, smiling. "Whatever you cook is delicious, so that's fine by me."

"Alright! Curry it is!" He clapped his hands together. "How about you kids get cleaned up and then head inside and get the table set?"

Zia and Fitser quickly got to their feet and ran to the pond, using the water to wash the boar's blood off. By the time they were clean, Garett had grabbed his shoes and raced inside, Nugoru and Mina close behind him. The last two quickly ran to join their siblings.

Wild stood up, stretching, and made his way over to the pond to wash off as well. He noticed Flora watching him with a knowing smile, and raised an eyebrow. "Something on my face?"

"I just think it's funny how none of them are related to you, yet they so clearly take after you."

He snorted. "That's debatable, but alright."

"Oh no, they're definitely your kids." She laughed. "Though maybe the resemblance is just because you're an overgrown child yourself."

"Oh, wow, making fun of me?" Wild held a hand to his chest. "A poor single father with five children?"

Flora giggled. "It's your own fault for adopting them."

He laughed. "True. But I wouldn't change it for the world."

Her gaze softened. "I know you wouldn't." She paused, the wind ruffling her hair. "You're a good father to them, you know. They're lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have them."

She smiled, then stood up. "Well, I'd better go in and make sure no one has broken anything in the last five minutes. You finish getting cleaned up." Waving, she disappeared around the side of the house.

He spent a moment scrubbing the blood off his hands. It was strange, almost, scrubbing something else's blood away, despite him having done it many times before. It was strange to have gone so long without major injury or battle. Despite everything, he still half expected a monster or something to materialize out of nowhere and plunge him back into a fight for his life.

He'd gotten better at ignoring the anxiety, but here he was, alone outside his house, and it came creeping back. It was to be expected, he supposed, after living the first years of his life after his century-long sleep in nigh constant combat. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sensations he could feel. His boots against the dirt, the water he flicked from his hands, the wind as it tousled his hair. It was fine. He was fine. Safe.

Wild inhaled a deep breath of the evening air. His eyes flicked to the stars that were beginning to show in the sky. A long time ago, others had gazed at the stars before him. These stars had seen Heroes come and go, always watching over them. For a moment, he reached up, as though he could touch them. Some people believed that the spirits of ancestors were in those stars, watching them from the firmament. He wondered if the Heroes were watching them now.

A burst of laughter came from inside, and he was pulled back to the present. He stood once more, and made his way over to the boar. After selecting a few cuts of meat, he resolved to take the rest to some of the neighbors after they'd eaten dinner. There was plenty of meat to go around, after all. He headed to the door, breathing out his previous anxiousness as he basked in the glow of the present. There was no reason to be afraid anymore.

Peace reigned in Hyrule, and he doubted it would be broken any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Morning Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar rings of the past still echo today. Is that all they really are, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're back at the beginning  
> It's just a feeling and no one knows yet

It’s raining.

Torrential, stinging his face. It burns. He feels like he’s burning as the cold droplets hit his face. The wind howls, howls like wolves and screams. Is it just rain on his face? Something is dripping. He is stuck behind his eyes.

There’s a person in front of him, oh so familiar. They are saying, crying, begging. Who are you? Let go. Stop. The world around them whirls with darkness. There’s so much darkness, in his vision in his veins clogging everything. He is moving, but doesn’t know why or what he is doing. He runs at the person he knows.

Pain. There is red. Red hands, red eyes. The face is the same but it is not them anymore. There is laughter in his ear, fracturing and overlapping. He knows what he is doing now, but it is too late.

He’s falling with the rain.

* * *

Wild’s eyes shot open. For a moment, he felt disoriented, unsure of where he was and feeling like it wasn’t the right place. As his mind caught up with him, he relaxed. He was in Hateno, that’s right. In his home, safe and sound. Not wherever that dream had taken place.

He rubbed at his eyes. He didn’t like starting his day with a weird, upsetting dream, but it wasn’t going to mess him up for the duration. After all, it was just a dream. A bad one, but he was no stranger to those. He’d learned to just continue through his day and not dwell on them. The details were already fading from his mind. He suspected he’d forget most of it within the next hour as he got up and around to do stuff. The trick there being actually getting up. He lay for a moment, mentally readying himself to get up despite not really wanting to. You had to actively fight these kinds of things.

With a quiet groan, he sat up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed with the clumsiness that being still groggy with sleep brings. He glanced out the window. It was still early in the morning, the sun just barely beginning to shed its light on the world. He was the first one awake, it seems. He smiled at the sleeping forms of Flora and the kids. Zia had insisted Flora sleep in her bed with her, and so there they sat, tangled in the bed sheets and breathing softly. Fitser had joined them at some point in the night, cuddled up in the crook of Flora’s legs. Mina had her stuffed fox wrapped up in her wings. Nugoru was rolled up and had half of his sheet wrapped around him like a rope, a byproduct of his rolling around at night. Garett, meanwhile, was sleeping in his normal way: face down, spreadeagled on his bed. Carefully Wild passed their beds, careful not to wake any of the sleeping forms as he went downstairs.

Humming a tune he remembered from early mornings on the road five years ago, he examined the ingredients he had available. Today felt like a pancake morning, he decided. Wildberry pancakes, to be specific. He set about pulling out the ingredients and mixing them, doing what he could to not be too loud. They’d wake up soon enough anyway, but he preferred to let them sleep as much as possible.

It was Fitser who woke up first. Wild’s ear twitched as he heard the sound of small footsteps making their way down the stairs. He turned, smiling as the Zora rubbed their eyes sleepily. “Good morning,” he said warmly. “Sleep well?”

They nodded blearily. “What’re you making?” they asked.

“Wildberry pancakes,” he answered with a grin. “Want to help?” They nodded vigorously, becoming more alert at the prospect of helping make breakfast. They hopped up on a nearby stool so they could better reach the table. Carefully they helped measure scoops of flour and crack the eggs.

The dough was being mixed when Mina wandered down, plush wrapped up in her wing as she yawned. She trudged over to Wild, gently headbutting his side. He chuckled, reaching down to give her a one-armed hug. “Morning, sweetheart. Breakfast will be ready soon.” She mumbled something incoherently before wandering over to the couch to wait for it to be finished.

It was the smell of cooking dough that roused the others. Or, well, it roused Nugoru, who thumped down the stairs, which roused the others. Soon the table was set with the drowsy crowd seated around it. When Wild produced the first pancakes fresh of the pan, however, wakefulness set upon them, and the children each sat up straighter with their plates at the ready.

“Wildberry pancakes?” Flora said, smiling. “Oh, you spoil us so.” He gave her a wink before turning back to fry another batch.

It was a soft, easy morning, like so many others before. These were the moments Wild cherished, new memories in place of the old, contentment and joy in the present he’d worked so hard to have. Five years ago, he hadn’t really seen himself anywhere else but the never ending road. He hadn’t thought he would ever find a place to truly stay, house or no. But now, with these five lights in his life, he couldn’t ask for anything more. He’d mostly set aside the wayfaring ways of his teenage years for that of a settled young man, trading the campfire for the hearth and the clash of blade for the clink of silverware on well used plates. Home. The thing he finally had, and valued more than anything else.

There was a knock at the door. All heads turned toward the noise. A bit odd, a visitor so early in the morning, but not too strange. Flora set her utensils down. “I’ll get it,” she said, standing up.

She opened the door to reveal a young Hylian man. “Hello,” said the postman. “Apologies for interrupting your morning, but I have a letter addressed to a Link?”

Wild raised a hand. “That’s me.”

As Flora accepted the letter and tipped the traveler, Wild found himself once again reminiscing. Not in the sad way he sometimes did at sundown, though. It’s just he would never see a letter carrier again without being reminded of the Postman. Wasn’t he from Twilight’s era? What a guy. Tank top, shorts, and apparently balls of steel, seeing as he had to jump through portals to deliver letters throughout time. He wondered whatever happened to that guy, or if he’d ever really put thought into the strange portals. He resisted a laugh. Just another thing he’d never be able to forget. He swore, if something ever caused him to lose his memory again, that would be one of the things he’d remember. Such an encounter was utterly life changing.

He cleared his thoughts and throat. “Who’s it from?”

Flora’s brows furrowed. “Riju,” she replied, perplexed.

Riju, huh? That was certainly something. He sat up a little straighter. “What does she want?”

Unfolding the letter, Flora skimmed it. Her eyes widened briefly, and she looked up. “Well, it’s, ah…” She paused, then continued in a careful tone. “She’s reaching out after a while with no contact, wanting to talk again.” She looked at the children seated at the table, then back at Link with a meaningful look.

He got the hint. “Hey,” he said, drawing the attention of those previously engrossed in the remainders of their pancakes. “Who wants to go into the town and stock up on butter?” His question was met with several exclamations of volunteering. He chuckled. “How about you all go? You can say hi to your friends while you’re out there.”

That was all that was needed. There was a scraping of wood against wood as chairs were pushed back. Wild handed Fitser a small pouch of rupees, and with that the kids raced out to the main village, leftovers forgotten.

As the door closed behind them, Wild returned his gaze to Flora. “What’s going on?”

Flora cleared her throat. She opened the letter, and began reading it aloud. “Dear Link, apologies for the lack of contact as of late. I am aware that you are busy with your fatherly duties, and I have had my own things to attend to, yet I still miss our friendly meetings. Unfortunately, that is not the reason I am writing to you. As of late, there has been a sharp increase in Yiga activity. Reports of attacks have been coming in from those stationed in the desert. We’ve begun sending investigations out, and have yet to find anything as to why they’ve suddenly become active again. Given your experience with them, I am requesting your aid in quelling their attacks. Sincerely, Chief Riju.”

They were silent for a moment as they processed the information. Then, Wild spoke. “Well, that’s certainly worth a letter.” He scratched the back of his head. “Guess I’ll have to dust off my sword for a bit.”

Flora stared at him. “That’s all you have to say on the matter?”

He shrugged. “What else do you want me to say.”

She sighed. “Come on, Link, Wild. You know why this is concerning. The Yiga have been dwindling ever since the fall of the Calamity. We’ve even had some deserters take up with the Sheikah in Kakariko! There’s barely been a sighting of them in the last two years!” Frowning, she sat down, hand on her chin. “Why on earth would they all of a sudden resurface?”

“Well, that’s why Riju’s asking for me, I suppose. Maybe they decided it’s time for one last show of loyalty, go out with a bang?”

“I don’t know about that. It’s just so sudden! Surely there must be more of a reason for them to attack again.”

“Not necessarily. They could have realized they’re done for, and want to have kind of a last go at us before disappearing into the shadows permanently.”

“Ah, maybe…” She pursed her lips. “I know I’m probably being paranoid, it’s just… My mind is trying to come up with the worst case scenario.”

Wild stood up. He flashed Flora a smile. “I get that, but stressing won’t do us any good. Besides, I’ve fought plenty of them before. It’ll be fine.” She returned his smile uncertainly.

With that, he walked upstairs. He made his way to the side of his bed where his nightstand stood. Kneeling, he pulled out a small wooden trunk on the bottom shelf. Setting it on his bed, he undid the latch and opened it, revealing all too familiar items. His blue tunic lay neatly folded within, clean and cared for. On top of it rested the Sheikah Slate. He had no need for the items in his everyday life, but today it sounded as though Hyrule was in need of its Hero once more.

It was a bit strange to put on his old gear after so long. It was like he was slipping on memories of the road, stepping foot into the mantle of the adrenaline filled teen with a looming quest. His mind steadied after a moment, and the familiarity of it all settled on him the same way his cloak did. Instincts returning, he pulled out the Slate and tapped at it, the screen lighting up. His inventory was just as he had left it. He’d found that food didn’t spoil in the indefinite state of the Slate’s carrying, so he never bothered with removing it all. While it wasn’t as stocked up as he’d kept it while on the road, there was plenty to use should the need arise. Swiping back and forth, he made note of what he had. A few stamina and defense elixirs wouldn’t hurt, and he may want to see about getting a fairy, just in case. Aside from that, a quick restock on his weapons wouldn’t hurt. He’d long since returned the Master Sword to its pedestal in Korok forest, so he didn’t have a guaranteed fallback weapon. He checked his map, deciding where he’d go before heading to Gerudo town.

He’d just finished deciding on where he was going when the door opened downstairs and the familiar sounds of laughter and running feet filled his ears. He repressed a sigh. He’d never liked goodbyes, and saying them to his kids was always the hardest. He steeled himself as he made his way back downstairs.

Garett was the first to notice. His eyes widened, and he looked up at Wild. “Why do you have your special stuff on, Papa?”

That drew the attention of the others, who immediately began clamoring around him. “Settle down, settle down,” he said, waving his arms gently.

“Are you leaving?” Mina asked, pouting.

“Unfortunately. Chief Riju needs my help with something.”

“Can we come? Please?” Zia asked, hanging off one of his arms. “We’ll be good! Promise!”

He sighed. “Not this time, kiddos. I won’t be around the town much to look after you, and people there are busy. You guys are going to stay here with Aunt Flora.”

There was a burst of complaints and whining from them. Flora shook her head with a soft smile. “Your father is right. He’ll be busy, and it may be dangerous as well.”

“Not for me!” Nugoru said. “If anything scary comes towards me, I’ll just roll them over!”

Wild laughed. “Not this time, buddy. I need you to stay here and roll over any bokoblins that try and steal our food.”

“Do you really gotta go, Dad?” Fitser asked, eyes wide and sad.

Wild knelt down, giving each of the kids a hug. “I’m sorry, but I do. I’ll bring you guys back some souvenirs, alright?” His statement was met with mumbled okays and reluctant nods, but he’d take what he can get.

He stepped back, unhooking his Slate once more. He gave a final look to his family, all gathered around him. “You’ll be alright watching them?” He asked, looking to Flora.

She gave him a nod. “Of course. Just…” The worry from their earlier conversation danced in her eyes. “Please be careful.”

“Of course.” He activated the Slate, then paused. “Hey, don’t look so blue, you guys. I’ll be back before you know it. I won’t even be gone for a week.” With that, he tapped a shrine marker on his map, and the familiar sensation of teleportation filled him as he dissolved into blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm not sure about that

**Author's Note:**

> 👀


End file.
